Ketsueki
by Forgotten Love
Summary: As life begins to settle down for the Chans, trouble stirs in the east. A ten'nyo named Kanashimi rises to take back the hagoromo that was taken long ago. She vowed to kill all those in her path. Jackie Chan mysteriously happened across a feathered rob


**_Ketsueki (Blood)_**

**_By: Forgotten Love_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Kanashimi (Sorrow) and the plot, everything else belongs to the creators of JCA_**

**_Intro:_** For a short while, I am back. My studies are taking up most of my time, and I don't even know how I'll get this done. This is about the tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Kanashimi is the seventh generation of the original ten'nyo whose hagoromo that taken by the Bamboo Cutter. Kanashimi, who had hidden her sacred powers, finally decides to take revenge for having to stay on Earth. Her goal is to find the hagoromo and to return to the Heavens.

_**The Journey begins...**_

A woman in a small house in Tokyo was sitting at a vanity, opening up a locked chestnut box.

"So long have I hidden you…" She said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Kanashimi!? Kanashimi?! Kanashimi wa doku?!" A man yelled frantically.

"Urusai!" The woman replied.

"Nani!?" The man yelled angrily and stormed into her room. "Abazureon'na!"

"Baka…" She replied as she stood up from the stool. "Shinu!"

A burst of rose petals rushed out from where she stood, and when they drifted to the ground, she was gone. The man began to frantically look around.

"Koko de!" She said as she sliced the man's trachea with her middle fingernail while she was behind him.

Gasping for air, the man was soon to die a painful death. The woman grabbed his chin, and jerked his head to the right with the sound of the vertebrae cracking and being dislocated.

"I should have killed you long ago. I am free from your control, I, Kanashimi!" She said laughing. "I will find the hagoromo and kill all those in my path!" Still laughing, she walked over to the chestnut box, and smiled…

_**Back in San Fran at a rare collectables shop…**_

****

"Hey Jackie, what doing at this place?" Jade asked.

"Ai-yah! As I told you before, we are seeing what we can fii-ind!"

"Psh, whatever." Jade replied.

"Toru, what have you got there?" Jackie asked as he walked over to the large man.

"Th… thi… Can this be?" He said as he was holding a folded, almost translucent pink fabric.

"Toru, it's a scarf. Duh!" Jade said as she picked up a pair of geta.

"Sensei…"

"Japanese lege-end? Ha! Those never true." Uncle said as he walked to see was Toru was gazing at.

"Hagoromo…" Toru said in a ghastly tone.

"Ah, so you know the legend of the Bamboo Cutter?" An old voice said. A very old woman with an ivory cane walked to Toru. "This is the hagoromo that the Bamboo Cutter took from the ten'nyo. I cannot keep this from evi… I cannot maintain to keep this anymore."

"Rubbish! I know rubbish when I see it! That scarf is simply a scarf" Uncle said, as he glared at the old woman.

"You say you know rubbish, then how come you wear those clothes?" The woman said with a smile.

Uncle was speechless.

"Wow, she's good." Jade said under her breath.

The woman looked at Jackie. "Can you keep this in a secure place?"

"At our sho—"

"No!" The woman cried, interrupting Jackie. "This must be in a secure place, Jackie Chan."

"How do you know my name?!" Jackie gasped.

"I waited for twenty years for you to come here and take the hagoromo from me. You are with a certain Section 13, are you not?" She said with a smile.

"Whoa!" Jade said, stating the obvious.

"Take the hagoromo, and keep a vigilant eye on it. I fear of what might happen if…" The woman stopped herself from talking. "Jackie Chan don't allow sorrow to overtake you!"

"Sorrow?" Jade asked.

"Please, hurry! Go back and place it in a Section 13 vault! Please!" The woman said, shooing them out with her cane.

"Sheesh, I guess she wanted us outta there." Jade said as she skipped next to Jackie.

"I cannot believe the hagoromo is in my possession…" Toru said.

"Well, we are doing exactly what that old woman told us. She knew what she was doing." Jackie said as he got onto the trolley cart.

"Uncle still think it rubbish!"

They were heading off to Section 13…

There was a slight tap at the door of the rare collectables shop.

"We're closed!" The old woman said gently.

"I do not come here to shop. You posses an item that belongs to me, and I want it back." The voice replied.

"Kanashimi!" The old woman gasped.

Kanashimi thrust her hand forward and the door shattered into hundreds of hundreds of pieces.

"Give me back the hagoromo." Kanashimi said.

"What did you do to Shuro?" The old woman said as she hurried out to the entrance.

"My husband?" She laughed. "I slit his throat."

"My grandson!" The old woman said, and tears started to fall down her face.

"So, you must be a descendant of the Bamboo Cutter." Kanashimi said.

The old woman said nothing.

Kanashimi glared at the woman. "You gave the hagoromo away, didn't you." Her voice was filled with rage.

"Heh. You're smarter than I gave you for!" The old woman said.

"Tell me who you gave my hagoromo to, and I will make your death painless."

"I don't fear death." The old woman said laughing.

Kanashimi placed her hand in-front of her (as to pray, thumb against breastplate) and began to chant… "_O, noko du, watasi naku, ke shi shi, owari. O, noko du, watasi naku, ke shi shi, owari_."

The old woman screamed in immense pain as her body burst into flames. She fell down and couldn't move at all. The flames engulfed her body, and her screams continued.

"You could have just told me who you gave it to." Kanashimi extended her arm, and a katana appeared in her hand. She thrust the sword down into the burning body, and the screams fell silent.

_**Back at "Uncle's Rare Finds"…**_

****

"Hey Jackie, I am going to check the television, see if anything good is on." Jade said as she pulled out her laptop.

"Ay-yah!" Uncle yelled after seeing the technology. "What is that!?"

"Psh. My laptop. I can go online to watch TV. After you broke the television thinking that subliminal messages were 'poisoning' our brains." Jade said mockingly as she signed on-line.

"Check the news! I want to see if there is any news for bake sales!" Toru said as he walked behind Jade.

"Sure thing, Big T."

"Stop that!" Jackie said.

_**On the news channel…**_

"Hello, and welcome to Station WWLMD. We have some sad news today. Last night a burglar set an Antique Shop on fire, killing an innocent elderly woman."

"That's terrible!" Everyone said in unison.

The news reporter went on, "Police said that this belonged to a woman named Tatakai. Here is a photo of what she looked like."

A photo of the old woman that gave Jackie the hagoromo appeared on the laptop's screen.

Everyone was silent. The news reporter kept relaying the terrible event.

"Now all that remains is a burnt building and lost ho—"

Jackie turned off the laptop.

"Why'd y—" Jade started, but Jackie cut her off.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Did she know… how did she know to give us the hagoromo…" Toru said. His face was puzzled, as was the expression of all others in the room.

Floating in the air, above where the eye could see was Kanashimi. "Two descendants of the Bamboo Cutter were murdered. Two of their bloodline has been erased." She looked at the ivory cane she took from Tatakai. She laughed. "One more spell, and I will find who took the hagoromo… _O tai ne kae, ona go koshi nani wa boku, shichi no ie tai, O tai kae…_" Her chant continued long until midday…

From the Author: Hehehe. I would just like to apologize for not reviewing everyone's stories! Finals have been messing me up, and I don't even know how I got this typed! Okay, here is some translations:

Ketsueki--- Blood

Kanashimi--- Sorrow

Shuro--- White

Ten'nyo--- Celestial Maiden

Hagoromo--- Celestial Maiden's feathered robe

Tatakai--- Struggle

"Kanashimi!? Kanashimi!? Kanashimi wa doku!?"--- Kanashimi!? Kanashimi!? Where are you!?

"Urusai"--- Shut up

"Nani!? Abazureon'na!"--- What!? Bitch!

"Baka… Shinu!" ---Fool… Die!

"Koko de"--- Here!

The chants that Kanashimi said I just made up! So she isn't really saying anything. Heheh.

To Souma Kagura and VampireNaomi: Sorry for not reviewing your stories! I promise I shall read and review them!!!!!!!!!!

See you soon!


End file.
